Shock to the Head
by wefhgk94
Summary: Olivia's hurt, and is staying with Elliot and his family during her recovery. Will feelings develop? How's Kathy going to handle everything?  Don't worry Olivia will still be at work. I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. Please R&R  memory loss


Disclaimer: I own nothing...belongs to Dick Wolf.

Summary: Olivia's hurt, and is staying with Elliot and his family during her recovery. Will feelings develop? How's Kathy going to handle everything? Don't worry Olivia will still be at work. I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. Please R&R

A/N: First off, sorry it has been forever since the last update. I was doing 3 workouts a day, and was too tired to post. Second, thank you to everyone who reviewed. It makes me so happy to know that people like to read my stories, and take the time to put in their opinions (Special thanks to great reviews by scoobfan93, TheGoddessPixie, Nicki31, Nemo911, lukenpeyton4ever, ElandLiv12123, and stevieLUVSAlex.) The question I asked about Olivia's memory loss had a fifty, fifty answer. Therefore, I decided to write the story both ways. This chapter continues with memory loss where I last left off, but if you want to read the story where Olivia's memory loss is not a factor check out the story entitled Shock to the Heart. It continues from the same point with the same beginning, but Olivia's memory loss will not occur. Thanks again. Please R&R.

**Shock to the Head **

Chapter 1: Too Much Information

Olivia enjoyed pizza and soda with the kids in front of the TV while Kathy dragged Elliot to eat with her in the dinning room. Elliot barley paid attention to Kathy, but instead watched the way Olivia handled his kids.

She balanced herself so nicely between them, giving each the attention they needed. She even settled the fight over what movie to watch by instead suggesting a game. Meanwhile, Kathy tried to hold Elliot's attention, but soon realized it was no use, as he'd rather stare at Olivia. At about 9:30, Eliot grew tired of dealing with Kathy's self-centered attitude and joined Olivia, Kathleen, and Maureen in the living room. The rest of the kids had gone to bed.

"What are we talking about?' Elliot asked settling himself next to Olivia on the couch.

"Girl stuff," Maureen giggled.

"Yeah dad its kind of personal," Kathleen added. "Something we should only talk to mom about," Kathleen emphasized giving Maureen a look then nodding towards Olivia.

"Oh, boy talk," Elliot, laughed.

"No boys!" Kathy yelled entering the room. "Otherwise we turn into husband stealing whores," Kathy added pushing Olivia over so she could fit between her and Elliot. As if on cue Kathleen and Maureen left the room to head up the stairs to bed.

"How about some wine?" Elliot stated, really directing the question to Olivia.

"That'd be great Hun," Kathy said pulling Elliot into a passionate kiss to make Olivia squirm next to them in an uncomfortable manner.

"You know what," Elliot pushed Kathy off. "Bed sounds good too."

"Agreed," Kathy said nodding towards Olivia then winking at Elliot.

"No, for all of us. It's been a very busy day," Elliot tried not to let Kathy down to hard.

"Whatever," Kathy said storming up the steps and slamming the bedroom door.

"Guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight," Elliot said trying to lie down.

"Hahaha no, El the couch is now my bed. Go sleep with your wife," Olivia laughed attempting to push Elliot off the couch.

"Yea, she smells funny," Elliot stuck his tongue out at Olivia and settled down on the couch.

"I feel like I always cause fights between you two. You should really go sleep with your wife," Olivia said suddenly growing serious.

"I think I'll go get that glass of wine," Elliot laughed off the awkward moment.

"Red please," Olivia laughed as Elliot left for the kitchen.

Despite the doctor and Cragen's wishes, Olivia awoke early the next morning to get ready for work.

"How'd you sleep?" Elliot asked pouring Olivia a cup of coffee and sitting across the counter from each other.

"Fine. I miss my own apartment, but someone insists that I'm a baby who cannot take care of myself," Olivia smirked trading the milk with Elliot for the sugar.

"Liv, even when you're home you stay up until at least 3 and eat take out every night. A change of scenery may be good," Elliot teased grabbing the paper from the table.

"Sometimes change does not agree with me, El." Olivia began to bring her cup to the sink just as Kathy walked in.

"You two were up late last night, and woah Olivia what the hell are you doing in Elliot's shirt?" Kathy began to stalk towards Olivia.

"Kathy, calm down," Elliot jumped in, "Liv, came right here from the hospital she needed some pajamas to wear."

"Next time she can wear mine," Kathy said acting as if it was the most painful thing to say in the world.

"Actually Kathy, I may need to borrow some work clothes today. Just until I get home to my apartment," Olivia pleaded with Kathy.

" I'll bring you to your apartment today when I get home from work. Key word being I, because you still need to take two weeks off," Elliot reprimanded Olivia.

"DAD!" A chorus of voices came from upstairs.

"Be right back," Elliot left the two women in the kitchen alone.

" Get the hell out of my husband's clothes and my kitchen. I don't want you here," Kathy stalked out the kitchen door.

Olivia ended up wearing a pair of Elliot's old sweats to work, and asked him to take her to her apartment during their lunch.

"Her El, can we just stop by your house quickly? I forgot my watch last night."

"Sure," Elliot said turning the car towards his house. "I'll wait here while you run in." Elliot put the car in park.

"Okay," Olivia took the house keys from Elliot's hand.

Olivia entered the house and found a surprise awaiting her. "Holy shit, Kathy." Before Olivia could say anything else she felt something hard hit the back of her neck, and fell to the ground.

Elliot entered the house about five minutes after Olivia.

"Liv, I need to…holy shit what the hell happened." Elliot looked at Kathy.

"She fell down the stairs. Call 911," Kathy lied.

Elliot waited in the waiting room for hours until the doctor came out, "I'm looking for Elliot Stabler?" the doctor emerged from the emergency room.

"Aren't you supposed to ask for her family?" Elliot shook the doctor's hand.

"Come on Stabler, its Benson. I knew you'd be the first one by her side."

"So?" Elliot feared for his partner condition.

"She's okay. She will need to be cared for and quit working so hard for a few weeks. Also, I really don't a fall down the stairs could've caused only a head injury." The doctor seemed to be digging for answers.

"She was in the house for a long time," Elliot thought walking towards her room.

"Oh, and Elliot not to worry memory loss is very common in a situation like hers."


End file.
